Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a radio technology that can be used at very low energy levels for short-range high-bandwidth communications by using a large portion of the radio spectrum. The UWB radio spectrum typically spans from 3.1 to 10.6 GHz. As per the regulations set by the various regulatory authorities, an UWB signal should have a minimum of 500 MHz bandwidth at the output of an UWB transmitter antenna with a maximum power spectral density of −41.3 dBm/MHz. Further, the UWB system should support a low duty cycle of less than 5% in one hour time.
Typically, in a low duty cycled UWB system, an UWB transmitter modulates an UWB signal including a chirp pulse or a “series of short pulses” using a DMPSK modulation technique and transmits the UWB signal to an UWB receiver using an UWB network. The chirp pulse is a frequency modulated carrier pulse where a modulating signal is a triangular waveform. The chirp pulse spans larger bandwidths (>=500 MHz) and has excellent autocorrelation properties. The UWB receiver may mix and filter the incoming UWB signal to remove chirp signal from the incoming UWB signal. Further, the UWB receiver demodulates the incoming UWB signal using any of conventional DMPSK demodulation techniques. A “series of short pulses” means a stream of Gaussian monocycles repeated for a certain period of time equal to on time of the symbol.